SM022
* Closed * * }} A Shivering Shovel Search! (Japanese: スコップに要注意！！！ Beware of Shovels!!!) is the 22nd episode of the , and the 961st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 13, 2017 and in the United States on July 8, 2017. Blurb Ash and Kiawe are training with Litten on the beach as Pikachu and Rockruff play with a mysterious shovel that seems to be moving around on its own—until it rises out of the sand to reveal a dangerous Sandygast! When Rockruff attacks it, the shovel is launched into the sea, and the furious Sandygast evolves into Palossand and traps Ash and Litten inside! Everyone works together to stop the rampaging Palossand—with a star performance from Snowy—as Popplio and Pikachu venture into the sea to find the shovel. After its shovel is returned, Palossand expresses its thanks by enveloping Professor Kukui’s house in a big hug! Plot Down on the beach, is helping to master with and . Litten launches its attack but comes up short. Later, and are playing when Pikachu spots something in the sand. Ash has Litten absorb air to help increase the power of the fire inside its body. Litten does it and goes to attack with Fire Fang only to trip on a can. Pikachu and Rockruff get his attention and they notice a shovel in the sand. Kiawe recognizes it as being a and warns them that they have to be careful of it. His grandfather was telling him to be careful of any shovel that appeared stuck in the sand that and remembers a time when he was young that he told his friends that it wasn't scary. Kiawe doesn't remember what happened but was told that he was gathering up sand until the next morning. Sandygast turns towards Rockruff and Pikachu about to attack. Rockruff uses on Sandygast, causing the shovel off its body, sending it flying into the sea which ends up making it even angrier. Sandygast searches for its shovel as Kiawe prepares to go and search for it when Rotom stops him. The shovel could be replaced with something else and Ash looks around before looking at Rotom and has an idea. Ash grabs Rotom and starts walking towards Sandygast and tells Rotom to be a shovel for a bit, much to Rotom's horror. Ash tells him to relax and places Rotom on Sandygast's head but this only makes Sandygast more furious and causes Sandygast to evolve into . Kiawe orders everyone to get back but Ash stays near Palossand, concerned for Rotom. Ash tells Rotom to get away but Rotom isn't able to as he is stuck. Palossand collapses on top of Ash as Pikachu watches in horror before lifting its body from the sand, with Ash now trapped inside. Pikachu launches a on Palossand but Ash stops him. Ash tries to climb Palossand's wall but the sand creates difficulty but he soon makes it. Reaching the window, he tells Kiawe they need to find that shovel and fast. , , , and arrive and spot Palossand. Rockruff goes to attack Palossand but Palossand goes to eat Rockruff, Litten kicks Rockruff out of the way, resulting in Litten getting eaten instead. Litten ends up inside Palossand's body with Ash. Ash drops down to the floor to pick Litten up as Litten and Rotom start to glow green. Kiawe fills the others in on what has happened. Ash tells them that Litten is glowing green. Lillie guesses from her reading that Palossand is absorbing their energy in order to maintain its giant size as Ash tries to throw Litten out but a force sends Litten back in. Lana has attack Palossand, only for to activate, healing the damage and making it tougher. Kiawe tells them that Palossand is looking for the shovel that should be on its head but it got knocked into the ocean. Lana realizes that they can use to search and Popplio can make a balloon to avoid touching the shovel. Pikachu is keen to help so Popplio makes a balloon for Pikachu to allow it to go underwater as well and they head into the ocean with Kiawe wishing them luck. The others come up with an idea to have Snowy use to Palossand. Kiawe has Turtonator and get ready and Mallow and Sophocles get ready to back up Snowy with and so they can distract Palossand. Popplio and Pikachu are searching underwater for the shovel. On shore, Kiawe instructs Turtonator and Charizard, Rockruff and Rowlet to attack. Lillie has Snowy use Powder Snow which doesn't do much. Sophocles realizes that Palossand is too much for Snowy as Mallow gets a large leaf and starts fanning it which helps to increase the Powder Snow as Mallow tells Lana and Sophocles to do the same. Their efforts combined with help from Steenee help Powder Snow start to freeze Palossand. Underwater, Pikachu spots the shovel but as Popplio forms a balloon to put the shovel in, several Pokémon end up going inside the balloon. On the shore, Palossand is soon frozen solid. Underwater, their efforts have been interrupted by more Pokémon who have ended up in Popplio's balloons. With Palossand now frozen, Litten fires up its body and attacks the ice with Fire Fang to break through the window to the outside. Ash and Litten jump from Charizard to on top of Palossand's head and Ash tells Litten to use to melt the ice that Rotom is stuck in which Litten does just as Palossand starts to break free of the ice. The shovel now in a balloon pops out of the water as Pikachu and Popplio emerge. Ash struggles to free Rotom as Popplio brings the balloon with the shovel and the balloon moved to above Palossand's head where the balloon is popped. As the shovel falls towards Palossand's head, Ash frees Rotom just in time as the shovel lands on Palossand's head. Palossand is happy to have its shovel back and goes down under the sand. Ash apologizes to Rotom for his actions as Rotom is left still feeling cold and they know to be more careful of shovels in the sand in future. Back at 's house, Professor Kukui says that he had a busy day as Ash changes his shirt and tells Professor Kukui that Litten has master Fire Fang as it goes dark outside. Professor Kukui goes outside, wondering why it has gotten dark only to find Palossand who gives the house a hug. Major events * Kiawe's Charizard is revealed to know . * Ash's Litten masters . Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * * * * * Laki (on television; flashback) * Children (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * (×2; one evolves; one in flashback; debut) * (newly evolved; debut) * * * * * (×3; ; debut) * Trivia * Poké Problem: Which evolves in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Sandygast * and DJ Leo narrate the preview for the next episode. * When evolves, the style of evolution animation from the and is reused, as opposed to the style introduced in A Seasoned Search!. * During 's flashback, a character bearing a striking resemblance to is seen. Errors * 's paw is shown to be the same shade of brown as the rest of its leg whilst bracing from the sand. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |fi= |nl= |fr_eu= |de= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= }} 022 Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Kiawe Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Mamoru Enomoto Category:Episodes animated by Tomoaki Kado Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Eine schwerwiegende Schaufelsuche! es:EP965 fr:SL022 it:SM022 ja:SM編第22話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第22集